Why Us?
by AnimeGamergirlxx
Summary: Two 14 year old friends are sent to a galaxy far, far away...unknowing of their full potential this journey may reveal more than just their power... Short suckish summary but just read the story
1. Chapter 1

**Note: I'm only using the knowledge I have of Star Wars so don't start going berserk cause I missed something, this is of my own creation and own style of the story so don't start flaming me. Disclaimer: As much as it would be awesome I don't own Star Wars: the Clone Wars, only my OCs (I have only 2 main OCs).**

_Vanessa's POV_

"Bye everyone!" I called from the door, my family smiled waving good-bye. I made it just in time to catch my bus, "Hi Ness!" I head my friend call from the back, her personality was extra cheery today "Hi Orla." My blonde and blue-eyed friend patted the seat next to her "What's with the sunbeams and rainbows?" I joked, she rolled her eyes "I just found out that Claire is finally going out with Liam!" my face lit up as I squealed "OMG really!?" Orla nodded giggling. Through-out the ride we talked about other thing going on in each other's lives, when we got off she walked towards her classroom across the hall from mine "Bye, good luck." I waved back nodding, as I walked in it was chaos as usual 'things never change' I thought sitting at my table. My classroom was connected with the neighbouring class, the school had the wall taken down so we shared most of our class activities together. "Hey Vanessa." A voice said making me blush slightly "H-hi Nathan."

_Name: Nathan_

_Nickname(s): Nath (pronounced N-a-th), _

_Age: 14_

_Looks: short dark brown hair (a bit like Anakin's but a little messier), almond brown eyes, tall, strong build, slightly tanned skin_

_Personality: sense of humour, kind, considerate, calm, casual, random._

His sweet smile made my heart flutter but it was still awkward between us, just a few weeks ago I confessed to him but he friend-zoned me, that doesn't really matter since we're still friends. "How's the research going?" I pulled out a heap of notes "Is this enough?" I asked handing him the papers, he stared before chuckling "More than enough, I only asked if you could find out a little info on Dragons." I nodding laughing nervously "There was so much, so it was hard trying to sum it up." He gave me a reassuring smile "Thanks." Was all he said before returning to his classroom next-door, for a project we had to study mythical creatures in pairs and I ended up with the guy I confessed to. "Earth to Nessa!" I spun around to see my friend laughing "Snap outta it! Class is starting." I noticed the teacher come in and immediately organised my belongings, Mr McGuire smiled brightly and spoke with his enthusiastic booming voice "For both classes we will be going to the library to pick out books for the mythology project." Wave of excited murmurs spread through the two classrooms "Let's get going now." Ms Annalie announced in her shy and quiet voice.

We walked to the library upstairs chatting with our project partners "I don't think we need any books from what you've been researching." I smiled shyly "Not everything on the internet is right ya'know." He chuckled "I guess you're right." When we reached the library students went everywhere searching for any helpful books. Nath and I just sat next to the window looking through each other's notes, the large multi-coloured window covered the entire wall over-looking the empty concrete playground/car park. After for what seemed like ages I looked out the window at the almost clear sky, "Hey, what's that?" I heard Nathan ask, I followed where his finger pointed and saw what looked like a…spacecraft? Rubbing my eyes didn't make it disappear "Are we seeing right?" I asked my brown-haired friend, he shrugged "Dunno but that thing is certainly not a something we know." It seemed to be getting closer…and closer…AND CLOSER! "It's heading straight towards us!" I shouted making everyone look towards the window, a chorus of screams and shouts were heard from behind. The ship stopped right in front of us, I couldn't move until little gun-like things aimed at the window "WATCH OUT!" I leaped at Nathan pushing us both out of the line of fire, shards of glass spread everywhere and some managed to cut my back. "You alright?" the pain seemed to disappear when I heard his voice, I nodded looking at the craft parked outside, a somewhat familiar figure loomed into view. The second I saw him my heartbeat stopped then escalated _lub-dub_ how could this be real? _lub-dub_ he can't be here _lub-dub_ how could he? He's a fictional character! _lub-dub lub-dub lub-dub…_ "How…" I whispered to myself, he looked in our direction, I noticed him eyeing Nathan "Come here child." we both felt shocked and I could see a glimmer of fear in my friend's eyes "Why should he?" I countered trying to hide the uneasiness, he looked at me then laughed "None of your business missy, now come here boy." I blocked Nathan's path "Don't, he's bad news." I whispered sternly standing up "What are you up to, Grievous?" his eyes narrowed at me "How do you know my name youngling?" I simply ignored the question "What's your business here?" he sighed pacing towards us "My orders were to kidnap any force-sensitive children, and it just so happens that your friend is one of them." "But, why Earth?" he laughed "It is said that it is extremely rare for an Earthling to be force-sensitive, but when one is they are said to be the most powerful of all force wielders." I stared at Nathan gob-smacked "Now that you know why don't you-" "No." I stood in front of my crush protectively "No? My dear child if you don't move," Grievous signalled for his droids to come out and aim their guns in our direction "Then we'll kill both of you." I felt a hand on mine, looking down I saw his eyes begging for me no to do it. I sighed helping him up whilst whispering "Use the force." He looked at me like a helpless and confused child (Damn why is he so cute?) "If you're taking him, you'll have to get through me first." Grievous laughed "Fine, FIRE!" he ordered his droids; they shot the glowing red bullets at us "Run!" I said dragging Nathan behind a bookcase "What were you thinking?!" he shook me violently "Calm down! I have a plan." He stopped when I placed my hands on his "Close your eyes and focus, try to use the force. Let the power flow through your body. Focus on what you want it to do." He did as told breathing heavily, I knew the noise was probably distracting him so to buy some time I ran around somehow dodging the bullets and letting them shoot each other down "Fools! I will not be defeated by a mere earth girl!" my eyebrow twitched "You got something against girls?!" I asked hiding behind another bookcase "No, but only if their defeating my army! And especially if their powerless!" I held back a chuckle, "Doesn't that indicate that your droids suck?" he roared in anger before charging and pulling out his lightsabers. Crap. "Whoa!" the word barely escaped my mouth before the blades were swinging around like mad "Any time now Nath!" I called out panicking, there was no response "Die human!" he screamed ready to stab, I closed my eyes knowing death was coming. Well…thought was the better word. I peeked to see Grievous struggling in mid-air cursing, "Great timing." I commented backing up to his side. "The General is in trouble! Shoot!" a robotic voice ordered, a bullet hit my leg causing me to stagger back "Ness!" I looked at him in shock. He's never called me that before, he never used any of my nicknames…why all of a sudden? I was snapped out of the daze when I realised he was shot on the arm "Goodnight." I heard Grievous say before the darkness covered my eyes.

**First chapter! No flames! PM and Review. Hope you enjoy this story as much as I do. This idea has been in my head for ages but never got written down, until now. I'll see you next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Still gonna continue even if people don't like this story. Disclaimer: People should know by now that a teenage girl can't own Star Wars no matter what…**

_Nathan's POV_

"_Ness!" I called as she fell to the ground; her face was full of shock once I said her nickname. I myself was a little surprised as to what I had said, but using her full name just didn't sound right anymore. But still I was worried about what people would think if I just suddenly start calling her that. My thoughts were interfered when a bullet hit my arm letting my focus of the 'force' break, I watched as the monster called Grievous hit the back of my best friend's head letting her fall limp beside me. "Sleep well." was the last thing I heard before falling unconscious…_

I woke with a start, breathing heavily and covered in beads of sweat. Everything was so bright and blurry, blinking was helping only a little. Once my vision settled I noticed the wound on my arm had been treated 'huh, special people get special treatment' heavy breathing caught my attention, turning to see Vanessa limp and beaten surprised me. "Ness?" I shook her gently hoping it didn't hurt her too much "Nessa, wake up." Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled wearily "I'm so glad that you're ok…" her voice made her sound so fragile ad innocent "Do you know where we are?" I internally face-palmed myself after realising what I just said 'Idiot! How would she know if even you don't know?' "We're in a cage on Grievous' ship." I snapped out of my little 'dreamland' to look at her in shock "How do you know?" she turned to look at me "Let's just say that 1. It would be obvious and 2. This was never supposed to exist because it's from a TV show." I looked at her as if she were mad "Are you crazy? That can't be right." "But it is! I watch the damn show for crying out loud and it's one of my favs." Still staring at her she rolled her eyes "Can't believe this is actually real." She murmured looking at what looked like a barrier at the entrance of this small room. "I think I know how to get out of here, use the force to hypnotise me." I don't understand anything that's going on! First we're at school, then this Grievous dude comes and attacks the school, I then found out that I'm 'force-sensitive' (whatever that is) and now my best friend tells me to mind control her! "What is going on?! I don't understand anything!" a sudden sting on my cheek surprised me but calmed me down as well. "Better?" I nodded "Better." "The force can do many things such as moving objects and mind control..." She then started explaining this big mumbo-jumbo about the galaxy we were in and told everything she knew herself.

"You got all that?" I blinked rubbing my temples "Most of the important stuff…no more please…I think my head might explode." Ness giggled at my exaggeration, but my head did feel like exploding. "You do realise that _everything_I said was important." I huffed pinching the bridge of my nose "Ok, maybe another time you can tell me but for now we need a way outta here." The last word barely escaped my lips when a blast shook the entire ship "What was that?" I asked, we both noticed a window at the back wall. Outside where glowing lights of red and blue whizzing past "The Republic!" my friend shouted with joy in her eyes "I'm guessing they're the good guys?" putting some sarcasm in my voice, she nodded enthusiastically "I'm pretty sure they're here to save us." She added as smaller ships sped past. We heard footsteps behind and turned to spot Grievous at our door "The Jedi have found our location and are destroying the ship, come quietly and no harm will be done." He deactivated the barrier and held out a robotic hand "Why should we?" Ness growled through her teeth, Grievous laughed manically "Did I mention only the boy can leave?" I glared at him clenching my fists prepared to fight him if needed "The girl is of no use to us so it would not matter if she died or not." This guy was getting on my nerves, "I'm not leaving her here!" I roared getting into a defensive stance "I believe you have no choice." His hand formed as if he were choking someone, I heard gasps and coughing from behind. Vanessa was suspended in mid-air clawed at her throat "Let her go!" my voice was like venom, "Once you have agreed to come with me, I will spare your friend for now." I sensed something wasn't right but I had no choice or she would be choked to death. I obeyed with a heavy heart, he smashed her against the back wall and quickly sealed the prison again "Hurry now child, I don't want to waste time in this death trap." He dragged me along leaving Ness to just watch with worried eyes.

After being dragged through what seemed like thousands of halls we were met by men in strange white suits and a man with red hair and a beard "Grievous, release the child and we will spare your time." The red hair man stated, Grievous only laughed "My greatest apologies, Obi-wan, but the boy must stay with me." "That is not an option." Obi-wan countered summoning what Vanessa described as a lightsaber; it was blue in colour. Grievous summoned two of his own and shoved me into a random room next to us. Many moments passed with the sounds of gun shots and strange clashing of the plasma blades. The door finally opened revealing a man in white armour "C'mon kid we have to move." I shot up rushing through the door "Not right now! I have to save my friend." Obi-wan seemed confused "Friend? I was told Grievous was supposed to only kidnap one child." I shook my head "She saved my life, it's time I saved hers!" with that I bolted through the hallways searching for the prison, hallway after hallway the search seemed hopeless until I recognised the room. Smashing the door down took a while until I realised I had to press a button, the first thing I saw was my black-haired friend staring in shock and joy "I thought you would of taken this chance to leave…" I shook my head trying to figure out how to deactivate the shield "I'll handle that if you please." I heard Obi-wan's voice yet again, I stepped back letting him type in a password. The shield lowered, I sighed in relief for her safety "Let's get out of here! We'll leave introductions till later." We sprinted through the halls yet again, as we approached a ship Obi-wan talked into his wrist "Anakin, I've found the children. Get the ship ready for hyperspace." _"Children? I thought there was only one."_ A voice came out making a light glow "That's what I thought, we'll find out once we're on the cruiser." There was a final beep before we reached the smaller ship. It was still so strange to me, all this mayhem hurt my head. We approached a much larger ship that looked pretty beaten up "We're safe for now…" Vanessa gave me a warm and reassuring smile. I smiled back hiding the fact that I was terrified, as the ship came closer I sat down closing my eyes to rest…

**That's the 2****nd**** chapter! Hope this story will get more views.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I can love and watch this show but cannot own anything except the merchandise they sell. **

_Vanessa POV_

"So your friend here is the only one force-sensitive?" Master Obi-wan asked, I nodded in response "Neither of us knew, I don't think anyone knew about it…until now." I glanced over in Nathan's direction; he was seemingly asleep and looked so peaceful. "I'm worried…I don't want anything to happen to him." I felt a hand on my shoulder. "I'm sure he will be fine so long as he's under our protection." "But if he's force-sensitive then does he has to become a Jedi?" the silence worried me further "I'm taking that as a yes." "It all depends on the council's decision young one." "My name is Vanessa, and my friend is Nathan." I didn't want being called 'young one' or 'youngling', it didn't sound right to me. As we approached the republic warship uneasiness washed over me so I woke Nathan up for company "Wakey, wakey sleepy head!" I teased shaking him gently "Five more minutes…" he mumbled trying to shoo me away "We're almost at the ship so you'd better get up." He groaned once but obeyed "Fine…"

We boarded the enormous ship 'Damn, this thing is larger in real-life!' "Please follow us to the bridge." Obi-wan gestured to a corridor next to us whilst being followed by Captain Rex and a few clones. Once we reached the bridge I noticed Anakin and Ahsoka around a circular table, they turned with Ahsoka giving a warm smile and wave "You must be the younglings." Anakin assumed "We're not younglings, and Nathan is the force-sensitive child you're looking for." Ahsoka raised an eye-marking "What about you?" I shrugged in response "Grievous didn't say anything about me." Obi-wan stroked his beard in thought "Well…why would he bother to take you too?" "Let's just say I caused him some trouble back on Earth." I smirked placing a hand on my hip "Those droids are really bad shots." I heard some snickers from the clones. "Or you're just good at dodging." "I don't think dodge ball counts." "Dodge ball? What's that?" Nathan and I looked at the solders in disbelief "You're kidding, right?" they shook their heads "Is that a form of training?" I noticed my brown-haired friend pinching the bridge of his nose "It's a game that kids play a lot, though it causes some injuries. Basically there are 2 or more teams; you throw balls at each other trying getting the other team out by either catching or hitting them with the ball." Still seemingly confused I huffed "Maybe we could teach you sometime, everyone needs a break every once in a while." "But not in a war." "We'll just see about that."

"Men, prepare for hyperspace." Anakin informed, Nath looked at me for a translation "It's a faster way for them to travel through systems." Ahsoka suddenly approached us "So…you two are friends right?" we nodded "For how long?" "Ever since grade 3 when I transferred to her primary school." Nathan replied flashing me a smile. Ahsoka smiled and whispered something in my ear making me blush "Are you together?" "We're just friends Ahsoka, don't jump to conclusions." I whispered back hoping Nathan hadn't heard anything "Ok, just wondering." And with that she walked away leaving us alone in an awkward silence. "Ness…what happens to you since you're not force-sensitive?" a lump formed in my throat "Will they send you home?" "I don't know…that's for the council to decide." Was all I could reply truthfully. That thought hadn't occurred to me until now, what_ will_ happen to me? We'll find out soon enough…

**Short and sweet, I was in a rush the get this chapter finished. Till next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: you should know by now that I don't own anything except my OCs**

_Nathan POV_

We arrived at a place called the Jedi Temple; it looked like a massive cube with 5 large towers. "So, this is where the judgement of our fate will be held." Vanessa predicted unemotional, but I sensed her uneasiness "I suppose so, we'll be alright Ness." I placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Please follow us to Council room." Anakin gestured to his direction with Obi-wan and Ahsoka, I noticed as we walked along that we were receiving weird looks from these…aliens…well most of them were aliens with a few human figures amongst the crowd. Almost by instinct I closed into their conversations using the force _"Who are they? They're too old to be younglings of the force.", "What strange children.", "The young man looks quite charming." "He has a female with him, she is nice looking too but he could do much better." _After hearing the last one I blushed slightly and decided to stop eavesdropping.

We were stopped in front of large metal doors, "Are you prepared?" Anakin asked. I looked at my dark-haired friend as she nodded "We're ready for anything." I replied. The doors opened showing a some-what circular room with chairs arranged in a semi-circle, Obi-wan sat in one of the empty chairs whilst the others were filled with either holograms or other council members "Younglings of the force, you are." A short green alien stated, I knew enough about Star Wars to identify that he was Master Yoda. "Actually, Master Yoda, my friend here is the one who's force-sensitive." Vanessa gestured to me; I bowed slightly "Mistaken, you are, young one. A considerable amount of force, you have." This shocked both of us "Pardon me, Master, but I can't sense anything from her." Obi-wan interrupted "Neither I." another council member said "Her force, well hidden, it is. A rare occurrence, this is." "How is it that only you sense it?" another councilman asked "I am unsure, able to sense, are closer ones." I was a bit confused at his wording "So basically only the people close to me can sense it." She asked, Yoda nodded "Can too, some who are powerful with the Force." "That just concludes that Grievous is a weakling with the force." She commented smirking, "Some, I said, not all." Her smile dropped but I changed to subject "So…apparently since we can use the force we have to train to become Jedi, right?" "That is correct." A holo-member stated "Though you are still children so you must start as Padawans." I nodded even though I had no idea of what that was "We should decide on who you will be assigned with depending on your skills." Obi-wan suggested, after a small discussion the council finally agreed and let us leave. "God I thought that would never end!" I moaned sarcastically, I heard silent chuckles from my companions.

"Make yourselves at home." Ahsoka welcomed as she closed the door behind us. Ness and I were left in a room with two beds and a bathroom or 'refresher' as my friend called it. "This is happening so fast…" she murmured sitting on one of the beds "I still can't get my head around most of this stuff, I glad you're allowed to stay." She looked at me a bit shocked "You are?" I nodded resting my hands behind my head "Without you it would be sooooooo confusing and I wouldn't have known anything about this place. Plus you've saved my life and I can't ignore that." I noticed a slight change of colour in her cheeks "You ok? Your face is a little red." Ness suddenly covered her cheeks and laughed nervously "It's nothing really…hehe…" "Rrriiight." I slurred holding back a chuckle "I'm going into the refresher." She announced rushing inside. I sighed flopping onto the opposite mattress _'I knew she was lying…does she still…like me? She __did__ confess not too long ago. And what is this feeling I get whenever I see her? Ever since she told me the truth I've felt something strange inside me…I can't put my finger on it.'_ My thoughts were interrupted by loud knocking at the door "May I come in?" I was the voice of Obi-wan "Sure, come in Obi-wan." I called from the bed, the red-haired man came in "Where is your companion?" I nodded my head to the direction of the refresher "Your skills are to be tested soon." "I'm coming! Just a sec!" Ness hopped out whilst trying to tie her laces "Stupid uniform…" she muttered huffing, "Is there a chance we could get new clothes? Ours are a bit…unsuited for this kind of stuff." I looked at both of our uniforms to realise she was right: My shorts were old and worn, my shoes were falling apart, the shirt I was wearing was stained and slightly ripped _'Damn, how could I not have noticed any of this? Guess it didn't matter until now.' _I looked at Vanessa's uniform; hers was fine apart from the short length, few strings loose and shoes. I was about to question about her uniform but I realised how awkward it would be to fight in a dress. "I see what you mean; I think I may have the right thing for you two."

After Obi-wan gave us our new clothes we both looked at each other's new outfit: Ness wore a white long-sleeved shoulder less tunic reaching her mid-thigh, black leggings, black combat boots, black biker gloves and her hair was in a long side plait. I blushed slightly before looking at my own: I had silver armour which looked like a combination of Anakin's and Obi-wan's, black pants, white armoured gloves, silver shin guards and white boots. We followed a group of troopers to a large room with glass walls and filled with training equipment "Took you long enough." Anakin teased, he gestured me and Vanessa to a large mat in the middle of the room "You both must battle in hand-to-hand combat." Anakin informed "And…go!" this caught us off-guard so we stood awkwardly there for a while, Ahsoka cleared her throat "Um…do you understand the meaning of go?" I lunged forward throwing small punches, she dodged them with ease and threw a punch at my back. I kicked at her feet causing her to loose balance, she took this advantage to bring me down too; her foot caught the back of my knee. Unconsciously I grabbed her wrists pinning her to the floor, her face went a new shade of red. I then realised what I was doing and loosed my grip, big mistake, her knee made contact with my…um…you should know where. I groaned in pain falling to the side, "Cheap…move…" I managed out, she winced "Sorry Nath, instincts take over sometimes." I heard a mixture of laughter and snickers, I looked to see some of the troopers wincing "Damn that's gotta hurt." One noted looking at his fellow clones "Does that still count?" Vanessa asked as the others were calming down from the laughing fest. "He was technically defeated, and that was a good strategy to use a move like that. I guess it does count in a way." All I could do was groan on the floor holding my sensitive spot.

"Next we test you on your repairing skills." We were handed tools and led to a broken ship each, _'I have a bad feeling about this…' _I thought glancing over at Vanessa's side, she was already working on the engine and pulled out random tools from the box "Hurry up slow-poke!" she teased snapping me back to reality I quickly reached for the first thing my hand could grab onto; it was a wrench. I looked for a place to start and began to randomly put pieces together and trying to imitate what my friend was doing.

_Later…_

"Finished." Nessa announced with a huff whilst wiping sweat from her brow. I was still underneath the craft trying to figure out which pieces fit together, suddenly she appeared at my side "Here; that large tube goes behind this section, then you screw that bolt to tighten the plate, then…" she continued explaining bits and pieces helping me every once-in-a-while. "Done!" I sighed smiling at my best friend "Thanks Ness, how do you know so much?" her smile dropped and she looked back at the belly of the spacecraft "My dad was a handyman and he taught me how to repair many things…" I noticed her eyes watering but she blinked them away "Never thought I would use it for fixing a cruiser." She gave a small chuckle before sliding back out "C'mon." I watched her feet walk away _'she must really miss everyone…' _I slid out after her and ran to catch up with her and Ahsoka "Not bad, we only have one more test for you guys."

Ahsoka led us to what looked like a nurse's office or a hospital room "Let me guess; medical skills?" I predicted receiving a nod "Piece of cake." Ness said with a smirk "Is there anything you can't do?" I joked sarcastically "Well…I can't handle spiders, I'm not very strong, most of my school grades suck, I don't feel comfortable seeing dead people or blood, the dark scares me sometimes and I can't stand being tickled, that's all I can think of at the moment." She numbered off with her fingers as she said each one "Takes for telling me your weaknesses." I pointed out smiling cheekily; it took her a moment to process it and face-palmed "Crap…" she muttered shaking her head "How about you leave this conversation till later?" Ahsoka suggested, I blushed with embarrassment remembering that she was still there "Oh yeah, right…" I slurred making their eyes roll.

_Later again…_

"Great! Both of you pass!" Anakin announced after inspecting both our 'training patients' "You're very good at this stuff um…what were your name again?" he asked looking at my friend, I sweat-dropped whilst Ness fell over anime-style "You don't know our names?" I asked "Must have slipped my mind." Anakin scratched his head, Ness shook her head smiling "I'm Vanessa and my friend is Nathan." "Can I call you Ness? Or Nessa? Or Nessie? Your choice." Her eyebrow twitched "Any is fine, just don't use the last one too often." "What? Nessie?" she glared at him "I'd rather not be called the Lochness Monster." I chuckled at her reference leaving Anakin slightly confused "Anyways…Ness, you're quite skilled in the all three fields. Nathan is a great fighter and good at repairs and medical ability." I gave Ness the thumbs up, "We'll decide who you'll be assigned with tomorrow, for now you two should get some rest." We gave a bow and raced to our room.

"I win!" I cheered leaping onto my bed, Nessa was panting at the door "You know…I wasn't…the…athletic type." She managed to breathe out between her panting "That's another thing you can't do." I pointed out smirking, "Archery, Dance, Swimming and Dodge ball are a different story." She added sitting at the edge of her bed, "Alright, since I've told you my weaknesses it's your turn." I froze but sighed "Fair enough. I can't hurt a girl, I'm ticklish, clowns creep me out sometimes, I'm not good with tools, I'm afraid of certain bugs and I feel weird when I'm around someone I like. That's all I remember." I heard her laugh silently, "Wow, the first one I understand since you let me beat you, second is the same with me, the third is kinda funny, fourth one I noticed earlier, fifth I know the feeling and the last one…that's…interesting." I blushed slightly, "What about strengths?" she asked with curious eyes making me gulp _'she looks kinda cute with those eyes…'_ "Um…I'm good with technology, I'm kinda strong, sports you already know and my grades are good. That's all I got." "Good? Dude you're one of the smartest students in our year level!" she blurted out making me blush further "How about your strengths?" "Well; I'm ok at certain sports, I can speak and read different languages and I can cook." "And you're smart." "I'm not at everything." "But at all the important stuff." "Whatever you want to believe, wanna practise using the force?" she suggested, I nodded dropping the previous subject completely "I hope we don't break anything." "We won't, trust me!" she gave a toothy smile.

"See?" Vanessa noted after carefully placing my bed back in place "Told you we wouldn't break anything." I sighed before yawning "It's late, wanna get some shut-eye?" I suggested, she yawned right after me "Yeah, and that yawn was because you yawned." She pointed out, I just chuckled whilst walking to the refresher. I stripped off and let the warm water drench my body, though it made the scars and some injuries burn it was a wonderful feeling. I lost track of time until knocking on the door reminded me where I was "Did you drown or something?" I heard a sarcastic voice from the other side "Sorry, lost my train of thought!" I called turning off the water. After drying up and dressing again I opened the door to see Ness lifting the bed again "Got bored." She explained before I even asked, she walked past closing the door. I lay down going about in my imagination land filled with video games, football players, etc. It was pretty much the heaven for fanboys

"Hello?"_ I heard a faint voice from the outside world "Did you hear that?" Cloud asked looking around, Link just shrugged still sparring with Mario and Axel. _"You ok?"_ the voice was much closer "I heard it too Cloud, don't think you're going insane." Sonic reassured the spikey-haired blonde, everything suddenly went blurry "Hey, you're disappearing." Axel pointed out making everyone look at me "I think I'm snapping out of this dream world." I looked at my hands that were slowly fading away…_ "NATHAN!" a sudden shout made my body jolt up and let out a yelp, panting heavily I looked at my side to see Vanessa with wide eyes on the ground "What was that for?!" I shouted, she still looked shocked from my sudden act "You just laid there in silence but you were also smirking like an idiot. It didn't look like you were sleeping so I got worried." My tone softened "Well…I wasn't sleeping I was daydreaming, sometimes I get waaaaay to into it." She nodded in understanding "Glad you're not dead, let's get some shut-eye now." And with that she flopped onto the bed without another word. I stared at her dumbfounded for a moment but my eyelids were so heavy…so…sleepy…

**Me: and that's that!**

**Vanessa: Sorry about 'waking' you up**

**Nathan: no worries**

**Me: Aw! You two are sooooo cute!**

**Both: *blush***

**Me: Now who's gonna do the reminder?**

**Obi-wan: Anakin**

**Anakin: What? That's not fair!**

**Ahsoka: nothing's fair in this universe**

**Anakin: Watch it Snips**

**Me: just do it…**

**Anakin: *huff* fine, Review and no flames please, this is from her own story line**

**Me: was that so hard?**

**Anakin: *sarcastic* yes…**

**Me: Anyway…Bye viewers!**


End file.
